A Day of Confessions
by Kohaku Kawa
Summary: Hmm, there are so many people I could pair Kenshin with. I think I'll choose... All. Evil grin. Warning: Shounen ai, you've been warned, don't complain!


My first Ruroken fic! Yay!

I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer. If I owned Rurouken Shishio would be alive and well and also with Soujiro. If that ever happens (and you see a flying pig) you may send me letters of congratulations but until then… yeah

Warning: SHOUNEN AI, that means guy/guy so if you don't like it stay away.

a/n: … means time passes

A day of Confessions

Kenshin had just finished shopping for dinner when he ran into the policeman.

"Oh, hello Saitou." He said with that big smile of his. "I was just running some errands, would you like to come to the dojo for dinner?"

"No. I just…needed to tell you something." Saitou said. "Would you walk with me?" He eyed the many groceries in Kenshin's hands. "If you aren't in a hurry, that is."

"Not really, I probably have half an hour or so."

"I don't think it will be that long. "

They started walking, and Kenshin noticed that Saitou was leading him towards the less crowded streets.

"Kenshin." Saitou said, without looking at the shorter man. "For a while now I've been wondering about my admiration for you."

"Oro?" Kenshin said blankly.

"I've always held a deep respect for, even back during the war. But recently, I've come to realize something else."

"That being?"

Saitou turned to face the Kenshin, catching the redhead's slight hand in his own. "That I am in love with you, Himura-san."

He brought Kenshin's hand to his lipsand kissed it gently before letting go. "I'll leave you to make of that what you will."

Then left Kenshin standingconfusedly in the street,and headed back to town.

…

Kenshin sliced parsnips while the rice was cooking, trying not to think too much about what had just happened. As he strained the rice Yahiko walked in.

"Ano…need any help?" The boy asked.

"No thanks," Kenshin said, "It'll be ready in just a minute."

"Okay…"

Yahiko started to leave, but as the door closed he caught it and came back in.

"Kenshin—" He said, cutting himself off.

"What is it Yahiko?" Kenshin asked, putting down the rice and going over to the boy. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine…Actually, I think I might be sick." Yahiko blushed brightly. "My stomach's been really weird lately and I haven't been able to concentrate during practice."

"Have you told Kaoru-dono?"

"No, I don't think it's serious."

"Maybe you should talk to Megumi-dono, just to be safe."

Yahiko sighed and mumbled, "I'm not really sick…just love sick…"

Kenshin's keen ears caught it though and he smiled at the boy.

"I see," he said, "You should tell her."

"Who?"

"Whoever you are lovesick over." He put his hand on Yahiko's shoulder."Even if she doesn't love you back I guarantee you'll feel better."

Yahiko shifted his weight uneasily. 0"I dunno, I mean, I _really_ don't think I stand a chance…I think she likes someone else…"

"She'd appreciate your telling her either way, I know Iwould rather know."

Yahiko gulped. "That's good…'cause it's you."

"Nani!" Kenshin exclaimed, falling to the floor in surprise.

"I…love you." Yahiko hesitated and then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I know I'm way too young for you, but I am glad I told you…arigatou!"

Then, cheeks bright red, he turned and dashed out of the kitchen. Kenshin sat frozen on the floor for a moment more, and then shook himself and finished dinner.

…

"Has anyone seen Yahiko?" Kaoru asked at dinner.

"Yeah," Sanosuke replied through a mouthful of rice, "He said something about eating later and then ran off to town."

Kenshin had been silent through the whole meal, trying to fathom why Yahiko had developed such a crush on him. He had always known the boy looked up to him, but had thought it more of a father-figure thing…

"Kenshin. Kenshin!" Kaoru's voice came to him.

"Huh, what?"

"I was asking if you would cook again tomorrow or if I should."

"Oh, I can do it."

Sanomade a point oflooking relieved.

"Great it's a big help."

"Will you be here again Misao?" Kenshin asked their dinner guest.

"uh-nn," She said, shaking her head, "I get to eat with Aoshi-sama! He's just arriving tonight!" Misao was staying in Tokyo at the moment, part of her ninjustu training, so Aoshi cam to visit every once in a while.

"I'm surprised she hasn't scared him away for good yet…" Sano mumbled under his breath.

Kenshin winced, but luckily Misao didn't hear the comment.

…

"Is Misao ready to go?" Aoshi asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Ah, hello Aoshi." Kenshin said. "Misao's helping with the dishes, would you like some tea?" Kenshin offered him a cup of the teahe had just finished brewing.

"Thank you." Aoshi said, taking a sip.

"I heard you just got back today. You must be tired."

"Not especially."

Sano looked impatient for Aoshi leaveand finally left the room himself, leaving the two men alone.

"Misao usually walks home herself. It was nice of you to come get her."

Aoshi stirred uncomfortably. "Yes. Since my last visit I realized I was missing this place more than normal."

"Missing her?" Kenshin asked, glad to be talking about someone else's love life.

"Not really…it was the dojo that I missed."

"Why was that?" Kenshin asked, a little wary but sure it must have been Megumi or Kaoru that Aoshi was missing.

"Because I've fallen in love with you Kenshin." He said, looking straight into the other man's eyes. "It may seem unlikely but even since you saved me from myself at Shishio's I have thought of you often. You have done so much for Aoya and my friends. You are wonderful person Kenshin, and if you hadn't come into my life, there's no telling where I would be today."

"Aoshi…" Kenshin started quietly.

"Shh." Aoshi murmured, kissing Kenshin's temple. "You don't have to say anything. I simply wanted you to know how much you've done for me and if the idea isn't too…repulsive…give what I've said some consideration ne?" Kenshin nodded as Aoshi stood up. "Thank you."

Then Aoshi called into the kitchen for Misao and she hurried out.

"I didn't know you were here Aoshi-sama!" She said as she put on her shoes. "It's so nice of you to walk me home."

Aoshi sighed and waved goodbye to Kenshin who managed a weak smile, then he left with Misao chattering at his side.

Yahiko passed by them on his way in and nodded his head hello.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru called out. "You think you can just come and go whenever you feel like it?"

Yahiko just grinned broadly as he came into the dojo and asked: "So there's some dinner left for me, right?"

Kaoru made a fist. "Oh, yes, there's plenty. But first you're going to practice one thousand strikes!"

Yahiko pouted and headed out to get it out of the way, pausing before he did to give Kenshin a warm smile. Kenshin returned the smile uncertainly, hoping that Yahiko really wasn't looking for a romance with him. He could hardly deal with two men after his heart, much less a hormonal teenager.

…

Kenshin decided to take a walk in the garden later to clear his head. After a bit Sano joined him.

"Hey Kenshin." Sano said.

"Hi Sano, how's your day been?"

"It's ok…but I've been waiting for a while to talk to you."

_Oh no, not Sano too…_Kenshin thought. _Please no, he's so perfect for Megumi._

"I've been having feelings for awhile that I'm not sure I want to have."

_Oh god, he does love me._

"I'm not sure if I should just suppress it like I usually would or if I should just seize the moment and go crazy for once."

"Once?" Kenshin couldn't help saying, trying to keep the mood light.

"Whatever. It's like…I don't even know myself anymore."

_What am I going to do? Best to get it over with I guess…_

"Sano," Kenshin said, "How am I supposed to help if you won't even tell me the person involved in this?"

"It's Megumi."

_Oh thank God, it's not—_

"I don't want to hurt her."

_Damn it, _

_0someone has a cruel sense of humor._

(A/N evil grin)

"Sano just tell me who it is."

"It's…aw, I can't say it…"

"Well do something!" Kenshin exclaimed in exasperation.

Sano turned and grabbed Kenshin roughly, crushing the smaller man's mouth with his in a desperate kiss. He licked Kenshin's lips, wanting to taste more of him, but the redhead him roughly away.

"Sano!" He gasped. "That is _not _what I meant!"

"Come on Kenshin, don't you feel anything for me? You must feel the bond we have…hell, I feel it so strong it's unbearable!"

"Sano," Kenshin said seriously, "I know we have a strong bond, you're my best friend, let's not ruin that with your mixing up friendship for love. You should give Megumi a chance. You two could be very happy together."

"Come on Kenshin! I love you! Can't you at least give this a chance to work?"

"Sano, I'm sorry, but I will never want anything like that from or _any _man. Now, it's late. Go to bed and try to get over this."

Then Kenshin left a stunned Sano standing in the garden and went inside. Then he went straight to bed least the day get any worse.

…

The next morning Kenshin woke early and went to where Kaoru usually trained. When she arrived a few seconds later he hugged her gently and whispered in her ear.

"Kaoru-dono I have something to confess to you."

"What? What could you need to 'confess' to, Kenshin?"

He pulled back a bit so he could look at her indigo eyes. "Only that you are the most beautiful person I know and I would choose to be with you over all others." He kissed her lovingly on the lips. "I love you, Kaoru-dono. Very much."

Arigatou gozaimasu. bow

Please review! I am a review vampire, I feed of the reviews! Cc is definitely welcome and you may flame as long as you say ONE nice thing. I respond to all reviews!


End file.
